A Run From the Past
by Starlighz
Summary: Losing the Unova League narrowly to Trip, Ash runs away from society. A while later, he returns and shows the world his new strength. An Aura Guardian, and with an unusual Aura Partner at that, he returns to compete in the Pokemon World Tournament. How far can he make it? And what's up with a new team up to no good? On temporary hiatus. Can't think up of a story line.
1. Chapter 1

**A Run From the Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. **

**Hi guys this is my very first attempt at a fanfiction. Reviews would be nice. I apologize for the fairly short chapter. I also apologize for the bad battle scene since I'm a noob. Just want to point that out. I don't know which shipping I will use. I have been thinking of making this an Advanceshipping fic.**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

'_Telepathy"_

"**Poke Speech"**

Unova Region; Unova League

"No! Pikachu!" A boy cried. Ash Ketchum, Pallet town's pride and joy, had lost to his rival Trip and his Serperior in the final round of the Unova League.

"I… lost….," Ash said, glumly. After 5 years of competing in 5 different regional tournaments, you would've thought that he would have won at least once. But this time, it was different. Ash seemed completely demoralized.

(Flashback 5 minutes ago)

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash called. Pikachu, started running at Serperior at full speed covering in a deadly electrical aura. Trip, seemingly unfazed calmly waited for until the time was right. Then he called out, "Serperior, use Hyper Beam!" Serperior summoned a bright ball of massive power and launched it at Pikachu. Pikachu, unable to dodge, took the full brunt of the attack, and was blasted to the other end of the stadium with a big cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Pikachu appeared clearly fainted, with swirls in its eyes. Ash hurried over and nestled Pikachu in his arms.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Serperior wins! Which means Trip from Nuvema Town is the winner!" Whether he liked it or not, Ash knew that he lost because he wasn't strong enough. He met with Trip in the middle of the battlefield and shook hands.

"Good battle Trip, I thought I had you there," Ash said.

"Don't compliment yourself," Trip said, "I had you on the ropes the entire time. You're a disgrace to Pokemon Trainers everywhere." And with that he left.

(Present Time)

Ash had a lot of time to reflect on his strengths and weaknesses. What Trip said struck him the core. He started thinking that he let down everybody, his friends, his mom, and most of all, his own pokemon. He wondered on what he should do. An Idea came to his head. Why didn't he think of this before?

Kanto Region; Pallet Town

"Aww he lost, I thought he was going to win it."," Said May, clearly disappointed. Three hours after witnessing the League of television, they decided to talk about the match.

"Well I was expecting that, After all, he has never won a league and the best he got before the Unova League was Top 4. I never expected him to win the Unova League. Reality states the facts guys," Brock said.

"Yea he's too weak to win. I bet that when I become a trainer, I will beat him with only one Pokemon. And my Pokemon won't even get hurt." A short boy with glasses named Max said. The entire gang (except for Misty for reasons you will know later) came over to Ash's house to watch the Unova League together. Brock and Max however, had to be forced to go by their friends, because they "claimed that they had better things to do." But, their friends forced them to go watch Ash, else Brock wouldn't be able to flirt with woman anymore. Also Max would have his Pokemon books confiscated by his sister.

"Well come on guys," Dawn said, "There are a lot of strong trainers in the league. It doesn't mean that Ash is weak. He will win the next one, I am sure of it."

"Besides, why's Ash taking so long to get home?" Professor Oak asked, "He should've gotten home 3 hours ago. It isn't like him to get home so late after losing a league."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" A News Reporter boomed. "Ash Ketchum, runner-up of the Unova League is missing. Nobody knows where he went, for he disappeared without a trace. The only reason we know he left is because he left this note, it says, "Guy's I'm sorry I failed you. I don't deserve any of you guy's friendships. I have left to get stronger and make you guys proud. –Ash"

Everyone in the room started tearing up, except for Brock and Max. Brock and Max, on the contrary, started doing some kind of crazy victory dance and started celebrating. Everyone else in the room glared daggers at the duo making the two extremely nervous. Brock and Max decided that the best course of action was to run, so that is what they did.

* * *

**How do you guys think I did? Please comment and review. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. I'm thinking of updating regularly on Either Saturdays or Sundays.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Run from the Past**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. **

**Thanks the reviews guys, I really appreciate it. As of now I don't know what shipping I will use. I might use either Alto, Pearl, or Advanceshipping. I'm not sure yet. I promised you guys a longer chapter, so here it is, enjoy! Also guys Ash CAN talk to Pikachu in this fic. Just want to point this out. Again, I apologize for the really bad battle scenes, I'm still working on improving them. A certain character is more serious in this chapter only, then what he/she would usually be. By that I mean, a lot.**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

'_Telepathy"_

"**Poke Speech"**

Kanto Region; Tree of Beginning (3 months after the first chapter)

Ash walked on towards the heart of the Tree of Beginning. There were legends involving the Tree, most of them about its most important inhabitant, Mew. While most of the legends were not true, there was one legend that stood out to Ash from all the rest. It said that Mew was connected to mostly every Aura Guardian in existence, so Ash went to find Mew. His ever faithful Pikachu was by his side, as always. They stopped at a dark room, and entered it.

(Ash, are you sure this is the right way to go?) Pikachu asked tiredly. He and Ash had been walking in the Tree for a very long time.

"Of course Pikachu, We've been here before so I should know," Ash replied, though he was visibly tired too.

"_You might want to rethink your words Chosen One," _A mysterious, yet playful voice said from the shadows in the corner of the room. "_I can read your mind so I can tell you guys are lost. You have been walking around the Tree in circles for about 5 hours."_

(I told you so!) Pikachu exclaimed, pointing his little fingers at Ash. (You were never good with directions.) He shook his head a bit before remembering that a mysterious being was listening in as well.

"Who are you?" Ash said a bit suspiciously.

"_You have forgotten me?" _The voice said in mock terror. Out from the shadows, popped out a pink cat with blue eyes, floating in the air as she doubled over laughing.

"Mew?" Ash asked.

"_The one and only," _Mew said. "_I sensed your presence as you entered the Tree, and since I can read your mind, I know what you want." _Mew then started to do little backflips in the air as if she was chasing her tail.

"So… can you help me?" Ash asked anxiously. Unbeknownst to him, his companion sitting on his shoulder was wishing the same thing, but for a different reason.

"_I could, if you prove your strength," _Mew said. "_You know the three Regis that live here? If you can beat two random ones, I will train you to become an Aura Guardian, but you may only use Pikachu, for reasons I will tell you after."_ At once, all three Regis materialized in the room, courtesy of Mew's immense power.

"_So, will you fight?" Mew asked_

"Yea!" Pikachu and Ash exclaimed together. Mew disappeared and everyone was teleported to an abandoned dusty rock battlefield stadium, with Ash and Pikachu on one side, and all three Regis were on the other side. Mew, surprisingly was the referee.

"_The battle between Pikachu and Regirock will now begin!_" Mew said.

Regirock stepped up onto the arena, and Pikachu did the same on his side of the stadium. Regirock decided to take the first move, and broke one of the rocks on the arena. Suddenly, volleys of sharp rocks were heading towards Pikachu at great speed.

"Pikachu wait until the last moment and use iron tail on the first line of stones!" Ash commanded, full trainer mode on. Pikachu did so and the force of the iron tail was so strong, that the knocked back stones cause a chain reaction and hit the ground with great force causeing a miniature earthquake. Since Pikachu was still in the air, only Regirock took damage, and stumbled a bit. Seeing the advantage, Ash immediately took the initiative.

"Pikachu use quick attack to get behind Regirock!" Pikachu surrounded in a white aura ran at Regirock at a great speed. "Now, iron tail and thunderbolt it!" Pikachu understood completely, and thunderbolted his iron tail which caused it to go in a yellowish white light, coupled with a lot of electrical sparks. Then, Pikachu slammed his tail on Regirock's head which caused it to sway, and finally fall from that thunderbolt, iron tail combination attack.

"_Regirock is unable to battle, Pikachu wins,_" Mew telepathically called out. She then went out and healed Pikachu before coming back to the referee box. Registeel then stepped up onto the battlefield. Pikachu stayed on the field.

"The battle between Registeel and Pikachu will now commence!" Registeel like its predecessor, made the first attack. It put its arms out, shoulder width apart, and formed a bright white ball that looked like it had immense power. It launched a dazzling white beam heading straight for Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash's frantic voice called out. However, the beam was going too fast and blasted Pikachu into the stadium's wall. But, not willing to give up, Pikachu stood up again and his cheek started sparking dangerously. Ash, obviously relieved that Pikachu was ok, called out his attack.

"Pikachu use thunder bolt!" Pikachu let out a golden blast of pure electricity heading straight for Registeel. However, it was unfazed and the electricity blinked out. Ash looked at it in pure shock, Registeel looked like that it didn't feel any pain. It did not even flinch.

Ash surveyed the battlefield. Things were not going very well for him at all. He needed to think.

_How am I going to beat it? It overpowers Pikachu by far, and it has a great defense as well. It doesn't help me by the fact that Pikachu doesn't seem like he can take many more hits before he faints… Wait… that's it! Ash, recalling an event where Pikachu used his thunder on himself empowering him, and healing him in the process. What else can I use? _Ash asked himself. He looked at the battlefield one more time. Something on the field caught his eye, _Of course! _Ash told himself, certain that his plan wouldn't fail.

"Pikachu!" Ash called, "Use thunder armor!" Pikachu then used thunder on himself, increasing his strength and speed by tenfold and healing him as well. Also his skin was cover by an electric golden aura. "Now Pikachu," Ash commanded, "Use thunderbolt on all of the rocks!" Pikachu blasted apart all of the rocks leaving a charred and wreaked battlefield. "Now use thunderbolt on Registeel!" Ash called. Pikachu produced a thunderbolt that would've even made a Zapdoes jealous. It was so powerful that it broke apart the weakened ground and the ground around Registeel caved in, resulting in Registeel taking massive damage from the fall and the thunderbolt. Apparently, it was too much for Registeel, and it feel down, clearly fainted.

"_Registeel is unable to battle," _Mew said. "_That means that Ash is the winner!"_ Ash then approached Mew with Pikachu in his arms. Pikachu jumped off and gave a big smile and a held up his arm for a victory sign.

"_Because you have won," _Mew said, "_I will train you both to become Aura Guardians."_

"What do you mean by both, Mew?" Ash asked genuinely confused.

(It is because I am an aura user too Ash. I am the only Pikachu in the world who can use aura.) Pikachu said solemnly.

* * *

**Well guys, that's the end of my chapter. Reviews are welcome and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of A Run from the Past. I will probably only be updating every Saturdays or Sundays. We will see what happens with Pikachu and Ash next chapter, and things will start to go along faster and more smoothly. Thanks again! -Star out**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Run from the Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. **

**Hey guys, I'm back. I noticed that I wrote the Poke Speech wrong last chapter so I won't make that mistake again. Also I will explain the training course for Ash and Pikachu before a really big time skip (They will do one run through of the training course too). And don't worry! I will put in Ash's other Pokemon in this chapter too. He also has all of his Pokemon just to let you all know. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

'_Telepathy"_

"**Poke Speech"**

Kanto Region; Abandoned Stadium

"Pikachu, you're an Aura User?!" Ash asked dumbfounded, looking at Pikachu with big eyes.

"**Well, yea, I said so didn't I? I also have an aura nearly identical to yours as well, meaning I have a high level aura, and so do you. I think Arceus did that to troll us with overly powerful auras or something. Or maybe it was destiny. **" Pikachu said. Mew shot an Aura Sphere at them to get their attention. The force of the blast knocked them both down. Then, Mew started talking before they could rage at her.

_"So, I will train both of you guys to become outstanding Aura Guardians._" Mew said. "_And also Ash, this is an extremely rare case, but you will not need a member of the Lucario or Meinshao family to be your partner. I believe that role has already been taken." _Mew said. Pikachu immediately jumped on Ash's shoulder and gave a victory sign with his paws.

"Should we start training yet?" Ash asked.

"_Well I don't want to waste much more time cause I am very busy doing stuff._" Mew said

"**Doing what? Using a fishing pole and fishing the Queen, turning her upside down while she's giving an important speech?**" Pikachu asked.

"_No, I was thinking of doing something else for a prank. But your suggestion sounds very nice, thank you." _Mew replied.

"Um, guys?" Ash asked. "Can we start training yet?" He looked pointedly at Mew.

_"Sure," _Mew said, and she teleported everyone out of the abandoned stadium. (The regis were already teleported out.)

* * *

Hoenn Region; Petalburg City

"Guys, you got any news on Ash's whereabouts?" May asked.

"I did not, I thought I had one, but it turned out to be Ritchie dressing up like Ash before Halloween," Gary said.

"I didn't find any trace of him," said Tracy (This is not a pun)

"No, I haven't," Dawn said, "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you guys because it's not good chasing after a guy who doesn't want to be found. It would hurt him if we found him before he is ready to come out. He wants to do what he wants to do, and you guys should respect his wishes at least.

"I think Dawn is right," May said even though she wasn't happy about it. Everyone agreed, so they decided to cut off the search for Ash, but they all decided to get stronger. They would need it for when Ash came back. That boy attracts trouble just like light attracts moths. This gave Dawn a little moneymaking idea.

"Hey Gary," Dawn said.

'What?" Gary said.

"I bet you 5,000,000 pokedollars that when Ash comes back, some new team is going to show up and try to take over the world or something. You win if they don't show up 2 Weeks after Ash shows up."

"You're on!" Gary said, thinking that the 5,000,000 pokedollars are his. Since he never really traveled with Ash, he did not know how much financial trouble he would be in.

Kanto Region; Tree of Beginning

* * *

"_So there are three training rooms in the Tree,_" Mew said. "_The first room is the Ax room. This room is the room where I throw a bunch of axes at you and you try to dodge them it's for your reflexes._"

"No wonder there are so little Aura guardians," Ash commented. He was beginning to get a little creeped out.

"_The second room is the transporting room. You guys are teleported to 's underground. And you guys are stuck there for 5 hours You can use all of your Pokemon to help you. When you teleport to , all your other pokemon will teleport there with you. Oh, did I forget to mention that the Pokemon there are as strong as Cynthia's Garchomp?_" Mew said happily.

"**I'm sure we would be able to survive for 5 hours,**" Pikachu said sarcastically.

"_The last room is the Aura room. In here, you wil learn how to manipulate and control your aura._" Mew said.

"At least this one is less intensive as the other ones." Ash said happily.

"_So we will start training now! Oh yea, Pikachu, you're not allowed to stand on Ash's shoulders when you guys are training._" Mew said. Then, she teleported them all into room number 1. They were in a brightly lit room with an uncomfortable amount of axes on the wall. The sheer number of them was outrageous.

"_Guys I hope you are ready because I am!_" Mew said cheerfully. She then used her psychic powers to throw in rows of two, spinning axes that cut up the ground. (If you guys play LoL, you know who I'm referring to.) Pikachu tried to use his thunderbolt to blow up the ax, but Mew seemed to disable all of Pikachu's moves. Both of them started panicking, but they did not know that an ax was heading towards them. It hit them and they both blew up. Big flashy words started flashing over their bodies, saying GAME OVER, GAME OVER. Ash and Pikachu then materialized right next to their "bodies."

"Man, this looks weird looking at a dead me." Ash said.

"**Yea, and why are these hideous signs saying GAME OVER GAME OVER defiling our bodies?**" Pikachu asked a bit unnerved.

"_It's a good thing that I made it so that you were somewhere else, making you subconsciously control these fake yous with you aura. I did that for safety measures._" Mew said. "_By the way, you guys both failed, but that's fine. You guys have more chances to do this correctly and accurately."_

"Even if that was a fake me that was pretty scary, I didn't even know it was fake." Ash said.

"_You weren't supposed to know._" Mew said. "_But enough with that, it's time to go to room2!_" Mew cried happily. Then the three of them went over to the second room; The Teleportation Room. When Ash and Pikachu walked into the room, they instantly felt a bubbly feeling inside of them, like every part of their bodies wants to run away, A.K.A painful teleportation.

* * *

Johto Region; 's Underground 5 minutes later

The very beat up Aura Duo and their Pokemon buddies were running away from a herd of Garchomps. Apparently the herd was sleeping when all 30 of Ash's Tauros started stampeding over their leader. This lead to a 5 second battle between all of Ash's Pokemon and the herd of insanely powerful angry Pokemon. Ash and his pokemon took the safer option and chose to run away. This led to a 3 hour game of cat and mouse with the Garchomp and Ash, Pikachu and Ash's other pokemon. The Garchomps rounded up all the pokemon 1 by 1, until there was only Pikachu and Ash left. The Garchomps searched for another 1 hour and 30 minutes until cornering them in a corner. They took out a cage containing all of Ash's Pokemon. The sign was clear for Ash and Pikachu.

"I guess this is the end for us Pikachu," Ash said, panting.

"**Yup, I guess this is goodbye.**" Pikachu said, also panting, while humming to the tune of The Time has Come, Pikachu's Goodbye. The Garchomps apparently did not like this tune, so they started banging their heads on the cage, and cracked it. All of the pokemon inside the cage tumbled out. Ash knew that this was the best time to attack, so he called on all of his pokemon to attack.

"Bayleef, Vine Whip!"

"Corphish, Crabhammar!"

"Tauros (x30), fissure!"

"Pikachu iron tail!" ect. Ect, and all the attacks hit them same garchomp, and unfortunately for Ash and co., it was the leader garchomp they hit. Fortunately, for the garchomps, they had gotten over their distaste for the Pikachu's Goodbye song, so they all launched a hyper beam barrage at the trainer and pokemons. A moment before the beams hit however, they were teleported out of .

Kanto Region; Tree of Beginning

* * *

Ash and all of his pokemon landed outside the teleportation room, battered, bruised, and lightheaded. Mew was looking at her watch. It showed exactly 5 o' clock.

"How did garchomps out of all the other pokemon appear in ? How did they even get inside the Johto region?" Ash complained.

"_Oh, that's easy,_" Mew said. "_It's cause I put them there. I forgot to mention that I would put stronger pokemon there every day, but I did warn you that they were all as strong as Cynthia's garchomp._"

"**How did that many garchomp get to that level?**" Pikachu asked confused.

"_They were all cloned from Cynthia's garchomp. While they were sleeping, by the way they have an interesting way of sleeping, I put garchomp in my bro's cloning machine._" Mew said.

"**Okay?**" Pikachu said, a bit confused wanting to ask more questions, but decided not to push the matter further.

"Let's start training! All this information is making my head hurt!" Ash said, a bit annoyed.

"_Ok then,_" Mew said. They then all walked over to the aura training room. The room looked different than the others. It looked like a normal training room.

"**YES, AN EASY ONE!**" Pikachu cheered. Unfortunately for him, a bunch of logs, attached by a string held up by sheer psychic power, appeared out of nowhere and started swinging in front of him.

"_This is pretty easy, Pikachu, you both should be able to do this,_" Mew said. The duo instantly materialized in front of the logs.

"Wait, how do we use our auras?" Ash asked, before he was hit by one of the logs and crashed into the other side of the room, knocked out.

Pikachu did not want to end up like Ash, so he concentrated on where the logs were going to end up. His eyes flickered blue for 3 seconds, but it took too long to get his aura to work so he got knocked out too. Mew used her psychic powers to wake them up.

"_Ash that was expected. Pikachu you did better than expected. You actually got your aura to work!_" Mew said, praising Pikachu. Pikachu stuck his tongue out at Ash.

"**I guess I'm going to be a better aura guardian than you Ashy,**" Pikachu said, using the hated nickname that Gary gave Ash to tease him.

"Pikachu, shut up."

**End of Chapter 3**

**Well that's the end of Chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. Reviews appreciated, and constructive criticism will be thanked. This chapter showed on even though Ash is going to be super strong later, everyone has to start out somewhere so I made him fail all of his training rooms. Next chapter will be a massive timeskip. **

**-Star Out **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Run from the Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. I own nothing except for the plot and maybe the Pikachu Aura Guardian idea. **

**So guys, forget that I said anything about regular updates on Saturdays and Sundays. I'll just update whenever I have time. If you guys want to use Pikachu as an Aura Guardian or something please ask me first. I think I am the first with this idea. Pray, tell if I'm wrong. By the way, if you guys like Kingdom Hearts, you should read my friend, epicpieguy's story. It's really good. This chapter is a massive time skip, up to the start of the World Championships. Enjoy!**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

'_Telepathy"_

"**Poke Speech"**

Kanto Region; Tree of Beginning (2 years into the future. Since I'm going by anime language, Ash is 12.)

A raven haired boy with super messy hair woke up from his bed inside one of many rooms of the Tree of Beginning. Beside him was his ever faithful buddy Pikachu snoring very softly.

"Pikachu wake up, we got a big day ahead of us." Ash said, gently shaking his partner.

"**Just five more minutes Ash, please!**" Pikachu pleaded, refusing to open his eyes. He currently had a great dream of terrorizing the Ketchup Country.

"Comeon Pikachu, this is our big day to prove ourselves. Think of all the ketchup you'll be able to eat once we're done." Ash said. At once, Pikachu jumped out of bed and landed gracefully on his partner's shoulders.

"**Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!**" Pikachu said, clearly excited. Then the duo exited the room heading off to a room that was in the opposite direction of the 3 training rooms.

Both he and Ash have changed greatly over the past two years. Pikachu was now at a golden color and he radiated power and his eyes were now a startling violet color with a hint of green. Ash was more muscular, and his hair was longer, so he pulled back into a ponytail. He radiated as much power as Pikachu, but unlike Pikachu, his eyes were green with a hint of violet. As their aura training progressed, their auras changed color at the same time, and held a speck of their partner's aura color in it. Their eyes changed color with their aura.

The aura partners arrived at their destination at the top of the Tree. Nobody went here a lot since the door that guarded the entrance to the room was broken and stomped flat as if a Rhyhorn ran over it. They both stepped into the brightly lit room, courteously of the sunlight. They found a note in the middle of the room.

"Dear Ash and Pikachu," The note said, "If you are reading this, please be aware that this is a trap." Then, insanely hot lasers appeared from the ceiling and attacked them both. However, Ash used a greenish purple Aura shield and blocked the attack.

"_Nicely done Ash._" A familiar telepathic voice called out. _"For your graduation exam, you will be going against me. You can still graduate if you lose against me_. _After all I have beaten all the Aura guardians and their partners so far." _She then launched a pink laser at the duo. Ash then decided to exercise an ability that he rarely used with Pikachu, or anybody for that matter. He used telepathy.

"_Pikachu, activate the aura shield._" Ash said. Pikachu then erected a violet green barrier that blocked the pink beam.

"_Ash, now let's use our Aura lasers to counter against hers!_" Pikachu said, determined to win. They both concentrated on their aura, controlling it to their will. Both of them had a blue sphere in the palms of their hands. They directed it to lock on to Mew and the sphere launched itself at Mew. The spheres morphed into lasers and joined together. One beam was spiraling the other beam and was heading straight towards Mew. She raises a paw and a pink bubble which reflected the laser. Now the laser was heading straight towards the Aura Partners.

"_Scatter!_" Pikachu said as both of them jumped out of the way.

"_How are we going to beat her?!_" Ash asked, "_She trained us and now we have to beat her in a battle!_"

"_We need to think of something Ash, we always have before. Now is the time to act!_" Pikachu said hoping to great a crazy, but brilliant plan from his partner. Ash surveyed the field. There were multiple stones on the field. But Ash's gaze fell on that one stone that was well camouflaged with the ground. At first glance it would've looked like an ordinary boulder lodged tightly in the ground, but after looking at it for a long time, Ash realized that it was a dusk stone! A crazy plan formulated in Ash's mind. He discussed it with Pikachu. Both of them agreed to the plan.

"_I've given you guys enough time to think, now, playtimes over,_" Mew said a bit intimidatingly. She launched yet another pink laser beam at them.

"_What's up with her and pink lasers?_" Pikachu moaned. "_Why can't they be violet or green?_" A pink laser destroyed a rock behind them. They kept on running until they got to their intended destination. Mew charged up multiple beams and launched them all at Pikachu and Ash.

"_Jump!_" Ash mentally shouted. They both used a jump infused with the power of aura to jump higher. The beams hit the dusk stone and it broke into tiny little pieces (I have no idea what type mew's laser are, but in this story they are not psychic attributed).

"_Pikachu, now, use iron tail on the dusk stone bits!_" Ash called out. Pikachu did so and a bunch of razor sharp dusk stone bits bombarded Mew. She took lots of damage and fell to the ground. She waved a white flag of surrender to signify her defeat.

"_To be honest, I was not expecting that. You two have grown a lot since I first trained you. Now you guys are ready to become true aura guardians._" Mew said. She motioned for them to bow their head, and they received Mew's power. Since aura guardians were nearly extinct, Mew had become their bonded legendary. Most aura guardians get Celebi or some other legendary as a bonded legendary.

"_Um… Ash, I know this is a lot to ask for, since I'm you mentor and all, but I've been thinking a lot about this and I was wondering… Can I be your Pokemon? It has been destined that you would be the last aura guardian, and it gets boring here alone in the Tree… so can I be your pokemon?_" Mew asked a bit nervously.

"Of course Mew! I would love to have you in my team!" Ash said. Mew then nudged a pokeball in his belt and got sucked in by a red light. Mew burst out of her pokeball.

_"That thing is fairly uncomfortable. It's like a prison that you can escape from." _ Mew said.

"Mew if you don't like it, you can stay out of it. After all, Pikachu always stays out."

"_Ok, great! By the way, you got stronger to make your friends proud of you right? Well, I heard from the Palace that there is a world tournament somewhere near the Indigo Plateau. You should go._"

"Ok then, Pikachu, Mew, it's time to get out of solitude and embrace the world once more.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. The moment has finally come! Ash is going to come back to society and enter the world tournament. What new powers does Pikachu and Ash have? (Besides shooting laser beams) and what new pokemon has he gotten? How strong are his pokemon now? All will be revealed in the next chapter of, A Run from the Past.**__


	5. Chapter 5

**A Run from the Past **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That right is for Nintendo and Gamefreak. **

**Hi guys this is Star again, with another chapter of A Run from the Past. Ash is going to participate in In the Pokemon World Championships. He might meet his friends this chapter. I decided there won't be a shipping in this story. I'm planning on making a sequel, and the sequel might have some shipping. Sorry about that, shipping lovers. As for everything else, you'll have to read this chapter won't you?**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

'_Telepathy"_

"**Poke Speech"**

"_**Original Aura Move"**_

"_Original Non-Aura Move__)"_

Kanto Region; Vermillion City

Ash walked through town with one violet eyed Pikachu on his left shoulder and a blue eyed Pichu on his right. He was strolling through town looking for the Pokemon center. As he was walking, noticed a blue-roofed building next to a red roofed-building.

"**Hey Ash!**" The Pichu called. "**I think I see the Pokemon center!**" She pointed to the red-roofed building.

"Mew, why can't you talk in telepathy?" Ash asked, a bit confused. "Pichu" refused to answer. She apparently liked being mysterious. Ash walked over to the Pokemon Center anyway and sees a sign on the door. It read,

"Attention all trainers! Do you want fame, glory, and more fame? If so come over to the Pokemon center and register for the tournament! Preliminaries start TODAY… in about 3 hours. So don't be late! Do it for the FAME! The preliminaries and the tournament take place in the Indigo Plateau."

Ash decided to go into the Pokemon Center and register for the tournament before it was too late. When they got in, they were met by a sweating Nurse Joy. She had a huge stack of tournament posters in her hand.

"Are you here to register for the tournament?" Nurse Joy asked as she took down the tournament poster and replaced it with a new one.

"Yea, and why are you taking down that poster?" Ash asked. Nurse joy rushed back to her desk and pulled up the registration papers from the drawer in her desk.

"It's because the idiots of the League Committee printed copies for the exact time of day! I'm supposed to put up a new poster every minute!" Nurse Joy said exasperatingly. She gave the registration papers to Ash and left to put up a new poster.

Ash quickly filled out the registration papers and gave it back to Nurse Joy. She overlooked the name part and put all the information into her computer.

"Everything seems to be in order, so you're free to go," Nurse Joy said. Ash walked out of the Pokemon center and looked at the clock. 2 hours and 59 minutes had passed.

"Oh no! We're nearly late!" Ash said. He started to panic.

"**Don't worry Ash, I will teleport us all there.**" "Pichu" said as she transformed back into a Mew and teleported them all to the Indigo Plateau. They got to the arena where Charles Goodshow, the president of the league committee, was talking.

"We welcome you all to the first annual Pokemon World Championships!" Goodshow said. "Since having the champions in the preliminaries would be too cheap, they are going in the tournament on the second elimination round. Others that will be participating in the second elimination round are Max Maple, Paul Shinji, Misty Waterflower, and Trip Shooti. Everyone else will have to go through 2 preliminary rounds to advance to the elimination rounds. Behind him, a screen lit up showing all the matchups. And of course we have Ash in the first elimination round against a random nobody from Viridian city.

"Well, this is a surprise," Goodshow said

* * *

Kanto Region; Pokemon Center of the Indigo Plateau

"ASH!?" Gary, Brock, May, Dawn, and Ritchie exclaimed. "He's back!"

_This is bad for the organization. _Brock thought. _I better warn them that he's back._

"Guys, I need to… get something! Be back soon!" Brock said in quite a frantic rush.

"Do you know what that was about guys?" Asked May.

"Beats me," Gary said. "But I do wonder about how much stronger he has gotten."

" I guess we will have to wait and find out," Ritchie said. (Ritchie is in the tournament. He is just healing up his Pokemon.)

"Guys his match is up!" May exclaimed. Everyone in the Pokemon center, including some more random nobodies, came up to the center TV to watch.

* * *

Kanto Region: Indigo Plateau Battle Arena 1, Rock Battlefield

"Trainers, choose your Pokemon!" The referee called out.

"Pikachu, lets rock this place!" Ash said. Pikachu ran up to his starting place.

"Golem, let's crush em!" John called. Golem rolled up to the starting point.

"The 2 on 2 Pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and John Smith of Viridian City will now commence! Substitutions are only allowed when one Pokemon faints," The referee shouted.

"Golem, let's make this quick! Earthquake!" John commanded. John was a buff guy standing at least 7 feet tall. He was intimidating and scared many people. Not Ash though.

"Pikachu, jump up and use iron tail to flip him up into the air!" Due to Pikachu's new surprising strength from Aura training, Golem was launched 20 feet into the air.

"_**Aura Bolt,**_" Ash called out. Pikachu charged up a deadly violet thunderbolt and launched it at Golem. The effect was instantaneous and Golem was knocked out. Everyone looked at the scene with awe. Nobody expected that tiny little mouse to beat a Golem of all things!

"Um… Golem is unable to battle… Pikachu wins! Trainers send out your next Pokemon!" The referee called out, obviously unnerved by Pikachu's raw strength.

"Hey Kid! How did your pipsqueak Pikachu beat my Golem with an electric attack? My Golem is a ground type, it should not have worked!" John said quite angrily.

"It worked because of two reasons. One, Aura Bolt is a dual type move. It is half fighting, and half electric. The second reason is that Pikachu flipped your Golem into the air, giving Golem nowhere to conduct the electricity to, so it took both the fighting, and the electric part of the attack." Ash answered quite calmly.

The referee decided to step in at that point. "John if you do not send out a Pokemon in the next ten seconds, you will be disqualified." John gritted his teeth and sent out his next Pokemon.

"Machamp!" It roared. It pounded all four of its arms on its chest.

"Pikachu, I'm going to make you sit out on this one." Ash said. Pikachu ran back to Ash's shoulder.

"Serperior, lets rock this place!" Ash called out as he sent out Serperior. It seems as if all of Ash's Pokemon got that aura of power coming from them. (It is not really their aura. It's a figure of speech just to let you know.)

"Machamp use close combat!" Machamp rushed toward Serperior, all four of its arms glowing an intense white.

"Serperior wait until the moment is right, and then use leaf storm!" Serperior waited until Machamp got ready to aim the punch and shot a full-fledged leaf storm at it. Machamp got blasted back to the edge of the stadium but slowly, it got back up to its feet.

"Serperior, lock on," But, unlike most people suspected, 2 beams came out and stayed at a fixed distance in front and in back of Serperior.

"Now, Machamp, dynamic punch!" Machamp's four arms glowed a brilliant orange. It jumped up and tried to land a hit on Serperior.

"Serperior, charge up solar beam, and dodge roll!" Serperior started taking in sunlight as she rolled away from dynamic punch barrage. At last, she finished up charging solar beam and signaled to Ash to let him know that it was ready. Ash smiled, knowing that his opponent would not know what hit him.

"Serperior, Solar Wheel!" Serperior started rushing towards Machamp in a wheel of intense green light. Since there were two lockons, the solar beam kept on rolling in a wheel, carefully avoiding Serperior, but surrounded it in a wheel form.

"Machamp, get out of there, quick!" But since Machamp wasted its energy spamming dynamic punches, it was too slow to dodge. When Machamp got hit, the solar beams rotated two more times on contact, so Machamp took three solars beams all together. It was too much for Machamp, apparently, and it fainted.

"Machamp is unable to battle, Serperior wins, which means Ash from Pallet Town is the winner!" The referee shouted out, holding up a green flag for Ash's victory.

"Good job my friend." Ash said. Then he recalled Serperior and walked back to the waiting room to watch the next matches.

"**Did you see how I knocked out that Golem with one hit?**" Pikachu asked excitedly.

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever**_._" Mew said (She is still in Pichu form for safety reasons). "**My very presence would've scared him into fainting**_." _The two kept on arguing on how many "hits" it would take to beat that Golem. Ash, who couldn't take it anymore, stopped them before they reached the count of -38 hits.

"**But, Ash,**" Pikachu whined. "**I was going to beat her in that verbal disagreement.**"

"**No, I would've won. I can't lose**_._" Mew said informatively.

"Guys, knock it off." Ash said, embarrassed at the fact that many people were staring at his Pikachu and "Pichu" yell at each other.

"**But, Ash, I'm not a guy I'm a girl. Can't you get that right?'**" Mew said teasing Ash a bit. Ash facepalmed, as mew was laughing. He then decided to walk over to the Pokemon center to watch the preliminaries on TV. At the same time, he noticed that his friends were watching too the preliminaries too. He decided to walk over to his friends.

"Did you see how Ash beat that dude like nothing? I can't believe it!" May said.

"Well, thank you for complimenting me," Ash said.

"ASH?" Dawn, May, Gary, and Ritchie said in disbelief. They didn't think Ash would want to talk to them yet.

"Who else would it be?" Ash asked, his eyes shining with mirth.

* * *

Kanto Region; ? Dark Room? With a laptop?

"Sir, I must inform you, that Ash Ketchum is back." Dark skinned, spikey haired man said. To a face on his laptop.

"No problem. It does not hinder our plans at all. After all, you and your accomplice can handle him right Brock?" The man said.

"Of course, me and Max can handle him. We'll crush him." Brock said evilly. Both of the villains laughed evilly, like those stereotypical anime villains.

* * *

**Well, that is my chapter. I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated! The next chapter will have lots of battling, and the people whoever Max and Brock work for will finally make their move. Besides why did Brock and Max betray their friends? Looks like trouble for Ash and co. And what about Ash and his human friends? Will they still be friends despite the changes that happened? By the way, I will need some OCs for villains and training participating in the WT. Maybe your character will be Ash's new friend or the bad guy leader. I don't know so, stay tuned, and find out, in the next chapter of A Run from the Past.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Run from the Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.**

**Special Thanks to: DavidShawnMicheal,** **PokePenguin2459, Nightshade1712, Aia the Snow Leopard, arceusrocks104, Pokedexter, and Swagnilla-Ice-1985. You guys are awesome!**

**Super Special thanks to: DavidShawnMicheal, Aia the Snow Leopard, and Nightshade1712 for letting me use their OCs. **

**So here's another chapter for A Run from the Past. Some OCs will be introduced and others will be introduced later. I still need lots of OCs so send me PMs please! I NEED LOTS OF BAD GUYS! Please no more overpowered OCs. The "Team" that Brock and Max are in will make their move this chapter. The final preliminary round will also be in this chapter. There will be more PoV changes in this chapter. Let's see how things turn out, shall we?**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

'_Telepathy"_

"**Poke Speech"**

"_**Original Aura Move"**_

"_Original Non-Aura Mov__e"_

Kanto Region; Indigo Plateau Pokemon Center

"Who else would it be?" Ash asked, his eyes shining with mirth.

"You're really here!" Exclaimed May clearly excited that her mentor has returned from his two year self-imposed exile.

"**Don't forget me!**" Pikachu said, clearly disappointed that nobody remembered him.

"Of course we didn't forget you," Cilan said, leading to a completely relieved Pikachu. After all, Pikachu needed more attention than Ash. He wasn't cute and cuddly for nothing.

"So Ash," Gary said. "Where did you go?"

"It's a secret Gary," Ash said smirking. Gary held his gaze, but he noticed something very particular about Ash and the 2 Pokemon on his shoulders.

"Ash…your…eyes…they…changed…so…did…Pikachu's…" Gary said, completely unnerved by the unnatural eye colors that Ash and his Pokemon had. The entire group noticed and unknowingly took a step backwards. Ash, a bit hurt, had been expecting that, but it still hurt to see his friends afraid of him.

"It's a result of my training." Ash said. He then explained them that for the last two years, he had been training to be an Aura Guardian and become a stronger Pokemon trainer. He did not tell them the training rooms though. Gary, seemingly unafraid of the young Aura Guardian anymore, made up his mind. He wanted to see how much stronger Ash had become. The old "Gary" spark was reignited.

"Well, in that case, Ashy, let's see how much stronger you have become. I challenge you to a battle!" Gary said, a bit tauntingly.

"You're on Gary!" Ash said, that old fire in his eye.

* * *

Kanto Region:? Evil Place Warehouse

"Today, we will begin our plans to take over the world!" The dark figure from the laptop last chapter said. He had a minion next to him. He was also talking to a large crowd of people, including: Archie, Maxie, Ghetis, Giovanni, and Cyrus. (Cyrus came back from his universe from an unknown power)

"Wait… if we take over the world, we can get free CUPKAKES! YAY FREE CUPKAKES! CUPPPPPKAKKKES!" The minion screamed. The dark figure facepalmed, apparently these outbursts were very common.

"Anyway… as I was saying, we will begin to execute our carefully crafted plan to take over the world!"

"AND GET THOSE CUPKAKES!" The minion hollered, obviously enthusiastic about all those cupcakes he would be eating once they took over the world.

An unknown figure was in the back of the crowd trying to listen to the evidence of the "Plan". Apparently, the evil guys had been planning it for a long time. Lance sent her here to collect evidence about the "Plan". They had gathered enough evidence on where the villains would be meeting, and fortunately it was right.

"Anyways, the plan is going to be executed today! Our extremely brilliant scientists have found a way to sedate people undetected and take them hostage. Even if the sedatives will only work on sweets, we can still pull this off. Then, with all the strong trainers gone, we can finally conquer all the regions and… RULE THE WORLD!" The dark figure boss guy announced, leaving all of the bad guys cheering. He then sent his minion to the storage area to get a box of sedatives to demonstrate on how the sedatives work. The minion guy found all the sedatives in 500,000,000 boxes of sedated cupcakes.

"CUPKAKES! CUPPPPPKAAAAAKKKKKESSSSSS!" The minion guy screamed in delight. He began to indulge himself with a bunch of sedated cupcakes.

And hour later, and the minion did not appear. The boss gritted his teeth, since half of his audience fell asleep. He was going to seriously demote his minion now. He stormed over to the storage area and found… the minion guy sleeping in 500,000,000 open, empty boxes of what used to be his master plan. Apparently, not even sedatives could hinder him from his love of eating cupcakes.

"NOOOOOOO!" The boss said angrily.

The figure in the back thought she had heard and seen all she needed to hear, so she left the building. She would report to Lance that her accomplice had foiled the Team's master plan.

* * *

Kanto Region; Outside the Indigo League Pokemon Center

Ritchie, surprisingly, had volunteered to referee the battle.

"The battle between Gary and Ash, both from Pallet town will be about to begin!"

"Umbreon, let's do this!" Gary said, as he sent out his Umbreon.

"Typhlosion lets rock this place!" Ash said calmly, earning a groan from Pikachu and Mew (in Pichu form still) since they wanted to battle. Typhlosion stepped onto the battlefield and ignited its back flames. Unlike most Typhlosions, this one apparently was a lot bigger and seemed to have much more firepower. Its very presence intimidated most of the spectators. The fact that Typhlosion had some crazy maniacal grin did not help take away the spectator's fright. Gary however, was unfazed. (Or was he?)

"Umbreon," He called out suddenly, "Faint attack." Umbreon became a blur of shadow and materialized behind Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, stand upright and use Eruption!" Typhlosion stood up and unleashed a super-hot torrent of lavaly flames from its back flames and burned Umbreon. Umbreon was blasted towards a nearby tree, and was knocked out cold. Gary looked at his pokemon in shock. He then returned Umbreon and praised it. He held another pokeball at ready.

"Umm…" Ritchie said, unable to process what just happened before him, "Umbreon is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner… guys send out your next pokemon!

"Nice job Typhlosion, return! Now go, Meganium!" Ash said. When Meganium got out of her pokeball, she immediately tacked Ash to the ground. Old habits die hard. She then got off of Ash and stepped onto her place on the battlefield.

"Arcanine, let's do this!" Gary called out confident that he would win because he had the type advantage. Typical researcher traits huh?

"Arcanine, Fire Blast!" Gary said. Arcanine unleashed a fiery star of flames circling towards Meganium.

"Meganium, use sunny day!" That command confused everyone who was watching the battle. "Now use _solar flare_!" Meganium started charging up solar beam, and the fire blast hit it. The orb became an intense orange, green color. It morphed into a fiery green beam and it headed straight for Arcanine. Unfortunately for Gary's Arcanine, it did not possess the ability flash fire, so it would be taking the full brunt of the attack. There was a huge explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Arcanine could be seen fainted and unable to battle.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, and that means Meganium wins. Ash is the winner!" Ritchie said.

"Well, Ashy boy, I can say that I was impressed. You really have gotten a lot stronger. Where were you training?" Gary asked.

"In ," Ash said casually. Everyone who heard him looked at him, clearly shocked.

" has crazy strong Pokemon," Ritchie said. "How did you survive training there?"

"Oh, it was easy." Ash said. "A bit of strategy always helps beat wild Pokemon. They're strong, yes, but they have no trainers so they act a bit dumb at times." The trainers seemed satisfied so they decided to switch to another subject, Ash's second preliminary battle, in about half an hour.

"**At least they didn't ask about how I trained you two. Though training you was fun, cause you were fun to throw axes at.**" Mew said.

"**But those were Aura clones!**" Pikachu protested. "**You weren't really throwing axes at us.**"

"**Who cares? It was still fun.**" Mew said cheerfully.

"Ash, your battle is starting right now! Get there quick!" May said. Ash nearly left Pikachu and Mew behind if they hadn't been on his shoulder beforehand.

"Why is it always me who forgets things?" Ash asked to nobody in particular.

"**It's because you suck,**" Mew and Pikachu said.

* * *

**Well, guys, it's the end of this chapter. I was suffering a really bad writers block so sorry guys. I said this before but I'll say it again. I NEED MORE OCs! ESPICIALLY BAD GUYS! If you were wondering, that figure who was at the convention was an OC. More OCs will be introduced. Also if you're wondering how the accomplice got to be the minion, Who doesn't like a mindless minion working for you? BTW guys, read my friend epicpieguy's story if you like Kingdom Hearts. It's really good. Well that's all for today, so bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Run from the Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. That right belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.**

**Special Thanks: DavidShawnMicheal, Aia the Snow Leopard, splitheart1120, Swagnilla-Ice-1985, and Pokedexter. You guys are awesome!**

**Hey Guys, I'm back! This chapter is going to have a lot of action and stuff. Also if you guys guessed, that minion last chapter was portrayed after me. I NEED MORE BAD GUY OCs! No more overpowered OCs. I already have one and that's enough I think. PLEASE I NEED BAD GUYS! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

'_Telepathy"_

"**Poke Speech"**

"_**Original Aura Move"**_

"_Original Non-Aura Mov__e"_

Kanto Region; Indigo Plateau Stadium

"I made it…" Ash said panting in between breaths. He made it over to the stadium in about a minute and it was 1 mile away. He was now trying to catch his breath on his end of the battlefield, while the referee was trying to get Ash's attention.

"Um, sir? The battle's about to begin." The referee said.

"Ok," Ash panted, "Just let me catch my breath…" Ash said. After a while Ash stood up and he was ready to go. He gave a thumbs up to the referee, while his opponent was standing on the other side of the stadium, annoyed.

"The two on two battle between Ash from Pallet town, and Ace from Twinleaf town is about to begin! Trainers, choose your Pokemon!" The referee called out.

"Garchomp, lets rock this place!" Ash said. (This is not a Garchomp clone from Mew, FYI)

"Blaziken, make this quick." Ace said. Blaziken jumped out onto the field.

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Blazekin, blaze kick!" Ace said. Blazekin jumped up and kicked Garchomp repeatedly with a flaming foot.

"Garchomp, wait for it…" Ash said. Garchomp said nothing as it was getting hit by multiple blaze kicks.

_What is he up to? _Ace wondered, _Does he want his Pokemon to get hurt_? _Oh well, free win_.

"Garchomp, grab its leg and use Earthquake." Ash commanded. With one swift movement, Garchomp grabbed Blazekin's leg and stomped the ground hard. The ground shuddered violently and caused Blazekin severe damage. It couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground, defeated.

"Blazekin is unable to battle, Garchomp wins!" The referee said.

"Good job Garchomp, take a good rest." Ash said

"What the heck…" Ace said. "You just beat my pokemon without even trying! Meh, whatever, Blazekin return." He turned to face Ash, "YOU WILL NEVER BEAT MY NEXT POKEMON CAUSE I AM THE BEST!" Ash, not caring for arrogant trainers, decided to ignore him.

"**Use me Ash! Then we can do a complete overkill and teach him a lesson!**" Mew said.

"Not yet Mew," Ash whispered under his breath to her, so people wouldn't be able to hear them, "I'll use you later."

"**But you used Pikachu!**" Mew whined. Ash knew that she wouldn't stop whining until she got what she wanted.

"Fine, I'll use you, but you have to stay as a Pichu, ok?" Ash said

"**Fine, at least I can still beat them up!**" Mew said happily.

"Trainers, send out your next Pokemon!" The referee said.

"Pichu lets rock this place!" Ash called out. "Pichu" jumped off of Ash's shoulder onto the field.

"Heh, this should be easy," Ace said. "Sceptile, make this quick." Ace threw his pokeball up and it opened up. From the pokemon was a flash of white energy that materialized into a green lizard pokemon with yellow orbs on its back, and a spikey green tail.

"Sceptile, use sunny day!" Ace said. His superfast solar beam combo was something that most trainers' pokemon never made out unfainted. Unfortunately for Ace, Ash, was not a normal trainer by far. And his "Pichu" was not either.

"Pichu, use charge!" Ash said. (Mew knows every move but the legendries' signature move, for now…)

"Sceptile use solarbeam!" Sceptile unleashed a glowing green beam of tremendous power and shot it at Mew. She giggled and cartwheeled to her left and a avoided the beam. Ace gritted his teeth. _I am not going to lose_, he told himself.

"Sceptile, solarbeam rage!" Sceptile then sent solarbeams flying everywhere, unfortunately, heading towards the spectators. The spectators were starting to panic.

"Pichu, intercept all the solarbeams with your discharge." Ash calmly said. Mew unleashed tendrils of electric energy towards every beam, and both attacks cancelled each other out and exploded… (Why do all Pokemon attacks explode anyway?) As an added bonus, discharge also hit Sceptile because it hits every target, (not including the humans).

"Sceptile, frenzy plant, and make sure that it doesn't miss!" Ace said angrily.

"Your anger shall be your downfall." Ash said.

"You will lose Ash Ketchum; my Sceptile is more than a match for your Pichu." Ace said through gritted teeth. _How dare he send such a weak Pokemon against me?_ Ace thought.

"Pichu, let's bring his ego down a notch, shall we? Ash asked Mew. She nodded sadistically. "Ok then, Pichu, jump up into the sky and use rain dance!" Mew jumped up into the sky and used rain dance. Immediately, the sunny day was canceled and a heavy rainstorm started. Wind surged violently.

"Hah, that's not going to do anything! It can't even hurt my Sceptile!" Ace said, mockingly.

"Who said that it's supposed to hurt Sceptile? I'm just setting the stage!" Ash said. "Now, Pichu substitute!" Mew instantly created a copy of herself, and morphed it into a hang glider made of golden fabric and of steel gold alloy rods. Courteously of the rain dance, the wind was keeping her up, and the rain was helping her fly in the same altitude.

"Who cares, a flying Pichu? That's not going to do anything!" Ace said, though a bit uneasily this time.

"Pichu do a nosedive and spin!" Mew aimed the hand glider's "nose" towards Sceptile and raced towards it at unparalleled speed.

"Now, let's add some electricity to it! _Lightning Vortex_!" Ash called out. Mew was spinning so fast that the entire hang glider looked like an electric tornado. It hit Sceptile and did a lot of damage. It was too much for the poor lizard and it fainted. Now that the attack was over, the hang glider disappeared somewhere.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Pichu wins, so Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is the winner!"

"Great job, Pichu," Ash said. Mew jumped back onto Ash's shoulder.

"You sucked Sceptile." Ace said. He gritted his teeth. He came all this way just to lose to a stupid trainer from nowhere. He would make him pay. He walked out of the stadium, saying nothing.

"**You see Pikachu? That's how you overkill.**" Mew said tauntingly.

"**That's not overkill! And besides I created that move!**" Pikachu retorted.

"**It doesn't matter, cause I used it in this match and not you.**" Mew said. Ash shook his head. Why must it be him to be cursed with two bickering Pokemon yelling over his ear. He must've done something in a past life that made him deserve this.

* * *

Kanto Region; Elite 4 HQ

"You have gathered the required information, I presume?" A spikey red haired man equipted with a long back cape that had red outlines asked the hooded figure who "infiltrated" the villain warehouse.

"I have, Lance, but they have not been progressing with their plans very well. They said that the cupcake scheme I told you about was only the beginning. Their master plan is only just about to begin." The hooded figure said.

"Good, I want you to keep infiltrating their bases and gather as much information as you can. Team A.M.I has yet to unleash their might upon the world. And from what I think, it's only the strong trainers and the elites that are in their way." Lance said thoughtfully.

"Understood. You might also want to know that this team has all the other teams in it. Team Galactic, Plasma, Magma, Aqua, and Team Rocket were present. I have a hunch that they are all working together. Lance's eyes widened for a second before becoming back to normal size.

"This is a bigger threat than I realized. All of the evil minds in our world have finally started working together. No telling on what they might do." Lance said. He took a walkie talkie from his belt and said into it. "Team A.M.I is threat level 5. Top priority."

"Affirmative." The voice on the other end said. "I will notify the other elites and the champions from each region." Then the walkie talkie became silent.

"Thank you, Dakota. Your now dismissed." Lance said.

* * *

Kanto Region; Team A.M.I Regional HQ Dark Room

"Boss I have found someone worthy of become a member." A glasses wearing boy said to a man on a laptop.

"Hm… Is he strong?" The man asked.

"Yes, very," A tall dark skinned man said.

"Hmm… very well. What is his name?" The man asked.

"Ace from Twinleaf Town, at your service." Ace said. Unbeknownst to all of them, the cupcake loving minion was in the corner, spying on them, unnoticed.

**So, what do you guys think? Good, bad, horrible? Lightning Vortex is a Yu-Gi-Oh card by the way. Well anyway, I need reviews, so please review if you can. It would really mean a lot to me if you guys reviewed. Well, anyways, enjoy! **

**-Star out (again)**


	8. Halloween Special

**A Run from the Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL, NUFF SAID. THIS IS WHEN ASH IS STILL TRAINING TO BE AN AURA GUARDIAN. ENJOY!**

* * *

Kanto Region; Tree of Beginning

"Hey what are you going to be for Halloween Pikachu?" Ash said. His costume was a homburg hat with a long green cloak.

"**I don't need to have a costume, Ash.**" Pikachu said, "**I'm a Pokemon, therefore I don't need a costume**." Mew then came over equipped with a party hat and a pink scepter.

"**Comeon Pikachu, I'm a Pokemon and I still am wearing a costume.**" Mew said.

"**NO! I am not going out to the one time we are going out to society looking like an idiot! I didn't really want to go anyway." **Pikachu said.

"Pikachu this is supposed to be fun! You won't have much luck getting any candy with your attitude." Ash said, trying to reason with Pikachu.

"**I said it once, and I'm going to say it again. NO NO NO! I would rather stay in the Tree and give candy to visitors**." Pikachu said.

"**Well… Ok then, have good luck with that**." Mew said, as she transformed into a Pichu and sat on Ash's shoulder.

"See ya Pikachu!" Ash said as he and Mew walked out to the Cameran Palace to join in the festivities.

(2 Hours Later)

"**Uggg, this is boring**." Pikachu said. The only beings that went to his room in the Tree were a bunch of random wild Pokemon and the 3 guardians of the Tree. Apparently, they came back for candy more than once.

A knock was heard on his door. Pikachu walked over to the door and opened it.

"**TRICK OR TREAT**" Regice said. He was dressed up has an icy pirate. Pikachu sweatdropped, this was Regice's third time asking for candy.

"**Don't you have anything better than asking me for candy**?" Pikachu asked.

"**NO CANDY IS GOOD. CANDY PLEASE**" Regice said. Registeel then barged through the door breaking a part of it. He was dressed up as a wizard.

"**TREAT OR CANDY**" It said. Pikachu could be seen getting visibly annoyed.

"**Why didn't you say trick or treat like most people?**" Pikachu asked.

"**I'M AFRAID THAT YOU WOULD GIVE ME A THUNDERBOLT**" Registeel said.

"**Fine whatever here you go. Stop bothering me.**" Pikachu gave them two pieces of Smarties and Dum-Dums. The two Regis left. Then, Regirock barged through the now broken door of Pikachu's room. He was dressed up as a Geodude.

"**GIVE ME CANDY OR GIVE ME FOOD**" Regirock said. Pikachu facepawed.

"**Why do you guys keep asking me for candy?**" Pikachu asked.

"**YOU'RE THE ONLY THING IN THE TREE THAT GIVES CANDY. CANDY IS GOOD.**" Regirock said. Apparently, the entire Tree had candy obsessed Pokemon. Probably because Mew eats candy so much, it passed on to the Pokemon. Pikachu sighed, and gave him a bag of rock candy.

"**YAY ROCK CANDY! ROCK GOOD!**" Regirock said. Then he left. 5 minutes later, a real person came to the door. She looked like Bianca from Pokemon Heroes.

"_Hi Pikachu! It's me Latias in my Bianca costume!_" Latias said. Pikachu nearly fell over at that.

"**Latias? Why are you here? And most importantly, how are you here?**" Pikachu asked.

"_I'm here to get candy of course! I came here cause the Regis emailed me and told me you gave good candy!_" She then took out her phone and showed Pikachu. It showed the following:

To: Latias, Latios, Mewtwo, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, Deoxys, Jirachi, Celebi, Shaymin, Suicune, Entei, Arceus, and 20 others

Subject: CANDY

GUYS COME OVER TO THE TREE PIKACHU IS GIVING OUT FREE CANDYYYYYY. COME OVER TO PARTYYYYYYY!

P.S- COME IN A COSTUME. YOU GET MORE CANDY IF YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… (The regis got stuck on one button.)

Pikachu looked at the email for a moment. Then he fainted. The last thing he remembered was Latias standing over him saying "_Wake up soon Pikachu so I can get my candy_!"

When Pikachu woke up, he nearly fainted again. He saw all the legendaries with party hats waiting outside the door. Shaymin noticed that he was finally awake.

"**GUY'S PIKACHU IS AWAKE!**" Shaymin said. She was dressed up in some kind of green flowery cape.

"**YAY CANDY!**" The legendaries cheered. Pikachu nearly cried. Tonight was going to take nearly forever.

(3 Hours later)

"**What happened here?**" Mew asked in her Pichu form. Most of the legendary Pokemon had fallen asleep in random places, except for Latias who transformed back into her Pokemon form and was flying around. Mew poked Arceus who was dressed up as a tree was sleeping on the couch.

"Whoa Pikachu, you threw a party?" Ash said. "That's why you wanted to stay in the Tree!"

"**No, no you got it all wrong! The Regis did it!**" Pikachu said. Mew floated over to Regirock who kept on muttering, "candy…party…"

"**Pikachu! You got the guardians drunk! You are in so much trouble mister!**" Mew said.

"**But you are the Party lover why are you mad at me?**" Pikachu asked.

"**Because, 1… YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME! 2… You didn't give me candy!**" Mew said.

"Next time Pikachu, invite us to the Party!" Ash said.

"**So… I'm not in trouble?**" Pikachu said.

"**Don't think we're letting you off the hook mister…**" Mew said. Ash then held up… a bunch of candy.

"**It's time for you to get drunk with candy Pikachu!**" Mew said.

"**NOOOOOO!**" Pikachu screamed as Mew and Ash were forcing him to eat a lot of candy Krabby Patties.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this! Thank you to all my fans. I love you all! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A Run from the Past**

**Special Thanks: DavidShawnMicheal, Swagnilla-Ice-1985,** **splitheart1120, Aia the Snow Leopard, Poketurn88, and one guest.**

**So, guys, here's another chapter to A Run from the Past. I hope you liked my Halloween special. Guys, please tell me if you want me to do one for Christmas, or if you don't. Just in case O set up a poll on my profile for which character the special will be about next. I just want your opinion. BTW Just in case you were wondering, Ace is like the main guy character from Pokemon Diamond, except with white hair. His personality is a bit like old Paul. I still need OCs. Just do not submit overly powerful OCs. Please don't take my cupcakes please.**

**DavidShawnMicheal: I hope my author's note helps with the image of Ace.**

**Aia the Snow Leopard: Please don't take my cupcakes. :'(**

**Guest: There is no shipping decided in the story. **

**I hope my answers are satisfactory. Now… on with the story!**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

'_Telepathy"_

"**Poke Speech"**

"_**Original Aura Move"**_

"_Original Non-Aura Mov__e"_

* * *

Kanto Region; Team A.M.I Regional HQ

"Boss, we're ready to initiate the "real" master plan." A cyan haired grunt told his boss. The boss put his hands together and laughed like a maniac.

"Good, it's time to sabotage the World Tournament!" A dark haired man with sunglasses in a suit said. (Remember this guy. He is important.)

"So… Boss, shall we hack the League computers right now?" The grunt asked. He was apparently a high ranking grunt.

"Of, course you idiot! Tell the computer scientist technicians to start broadcasting our message!" The boss said.

"Yes sir!" The grunt said. He quickly saluted his boss and walked away. The boss chucked evilly. Today was a perfect day to initiate his "master plan." But he needed something to make him feel good about himself.

"Hey, you!" The boss said to another grunt standing around doing nothing. "Get me some cupcakes!"

"Yes boss." The grunt said as he rushed off to get his boss some cupcakes. He returned and gave the Boss a platter of cupcakes. As the boss sat munching on cupcakes, he thought, _Today is going to be a good day_.

Kanto Region: Indigo Plateau Pokemon Center

* * *

Ash had just arrived at the Pokemon Center to rest up a bit after his last match. Both Pikachu and Mew (In Pichu form) were on his shoulder. Ash's friends (including Brock and Max so they don't look suspicious) came over to him. Ash greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Ash that was the most amazing battle I have ever seen! How did you get your Pokemon to get to the level?" Max asked, his eyes not betraying any of his thoughts he is thinking inside.

"Well, Max," Ash laughed, thinking that Max stayed the same over the years, replied, "Train your Pokemon with love and care, while fighting a bunch of super strong Pokemon."

"That, move with the flying Pichu, was simply amazing!" May said, her eyes gleaming with admiration towards her teacher. The flying Pokemon move was contest worthy.

"I agree, you would be an amazing coordinator Ash!" Dawn said.

"But I ask you," Gary said, "How were you able to make the hang glider to conduct electricity? I get how it could fly but I'm not sure how it was able to conduct electricity."

"Well Gary, since you asked," Ash said, "It was able to work because substitute can create an object that is made of the same core elements that a Pokemon is made of. Electric Pokemon, I discovered have a very small concentration of gold in their bodies. And gold is a very good conductor of electricity. Golden fabric work really well with hang gliders."

"Wow, Ash" Gary said, "That actually makes sense! How did you get so smart in Pokemon Anatomy?"

"I had a great teacher." Ash replied, being very vague. His voice indicated that he didn't really want to talk about it further so they dropped the subject.

"So guys, it looks like Paul is-" Dawn said. Her voice was cut off from some dark figure talking from the TV.

"Greetings People of Kanto." The man said. "We are Team A.M.I and we are here to tell you guys about us." Then the screen flickered black.

"Team A.M.I?" Ash said. "So they have Anger Management Issues?"

"Ash, I don't think that is what A.M.I stands for," Max said, mad at Ash for making fun of the organization that he worked for.

"Who cares, they are bad guys." Ash said. Max and Brock quickly excused themselves and walked away. The entire gang but Ash went back to their Pokemon center rooms. Unexpectedly, the dark man came back and he started talking again.

"Surrender now or you all will die." The dark man said. The picture disappeared and was replaced by a picture of Charles Goodshow.

"Sorry for that unexpected interruption. Due to the safety issue, we will be postponing the tournament until the issue is resolved." The screen then turned blank. The Pokemon center was filled with yells of protest.

"Why should he postpone the tournament? They should be able to handle that team of idiots!" Some spikey haired guy said.

"Wait, guys, calm down. If they postponed the tournament, that means the team is very dangerous. I think we should just wait until the issue resolves." Ash said. His response was met with a mix of disagreement and agreement. Ash then got a "brilliant" idea!

"**Ash, I know that look on your face.**" Pikachu said. "**You're planning on going out to shut down that organization, huh?**"

"Pikachu, sometimes, I think you can read me like a book." Ash said.

"**That's because I can. I'm your best friend and I'm your aura partner**!" Pikachu said.

"Right, I knew that." Ash said. "So let's go to try to destroy this organization!"

"**Ash, how would you beat up some organization without knowing anything about it?**" Mew asked. Suddenly, a giant mechanical hand burst into the Pokemon Center breaking the roof in the process. Ash smiled, as the way to find out some stuff about the Team.

"**Why does fate always work for you Ash but not me?**" Pikachu whined.

"That's cause fate works that way. But now, let's go beat up some bad guy butts." Ash said. He then ran up the mechanical hand, with both Pikachu and Mew on his shoulders, and jumped onto the robot's head. Inside the robot was… Jessie, James, and Meowth! What a coincidence!

"Hey, isn't dat da twerp?" Meowth asked. All three of them recognized their favorite "victim."

"I thought he disappeared 2 years ago." James said. Ash facepalmed, they were talking right in front of him.

"Hate to break it to you, Team Rocket, but it's not like I'm going to sit around watching you guys talk about me. See ya." Ash then had Pikachu and Mew both thunderbolt the mecha and it exploded.

"Hey Twerp!" Meowth said as he was flying off into space. "We're nawt Team Rocket anymore, we're Team A.M.I! Don't forget it!"

"We'd love to stay and chat, but… we're blasting off again!" The trio said simultaneously.

"Wow, so many things change, but out of all the people that we have met, they have to stay the same?" Ash said as he jumped off of the debris of the mecha.

"**Apparently so, they're the same idiots as before.**" Pikachu said.

"**Do you still think that they're still after Pikachu, now that they know you exist?**" Mew asked.

"**Probably not, they're not under Team Rocket anymore. They are under that same Team the weird man from the TV talked about. Apparently, if we don't surrender they will kill us or something.**" Pikachu said.

"Well, let's examine this debris from the mecha and try to find out where it came from." Ash said. However as soon as he said the words, Mew jumped onto the ground and pulled out the manufacturer label and took it over to where Ash and Pikachu were. It said:

Made in Team A.M.I Industries

We are located in Kanto Region; Celadon City Arcade, That is our headquarters!

Problems? Questions? Concerns? If so, then contact the number 1800-WE ARE EVEIL

Have a nice day!

-This mecha is not responsible for injury, backfiring, self consciousness, lack of oil, or for suing you.

"…Ok… it looks like we found out where we need to go." Ash said.

"**Ash, you need to be prepared, and have backup! You can't just go somewhere, where you have no idea how strong the evil guys are.**" Mew said.

"I know exactly how strong they are! They have Jessie, James, and Meowth! They're weak!"Ash said.

"**You never know when there might be stronger members.**" Pikachu said.

"Fine… I'll research on possible members then. Maybe I'll find something useful… I guess." Ash said.

"**I'm going to play around, see ya!**" Mew said. She was about to disappear and play until Ash stopped her.

"Hey, I'm working, why can't you be working?" Ash said. Mew giggled.

"**That's because I'm a lowly Pichu, I'm not important. You're the Chosen One, you need to do all the boring stuff. I can fight!**" Then, she disappeared.

**Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed my chapter! Please review! By the way, how many of you went trick or treating? I did! :D Random Question: What house is Jon Snow in? What can Bran do? If you haven't read the books please don't answer. **


	10. Election Day Special

**Election Day Special**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**So guys, this is an Election Day special, (5 Years after the events in A Run From the Past) showing how important having a strong leader is. Without having a strong leader, the entire Nation falls. Even if you're not from the U.S you should still pay attention. Maybe your country is in turmoil, trying to find a good leader. I don't know. Don't forget to vote on the Poll on my profile. Enjoy!**

* * *

Somewhere in the Sky; Hall of Orgin

"Greetings, my fellow Legendaries," Arceus said. "It has come to the time where we must vote on another leader." Unknown to most of humankind, Arceus had not created the Legendaries. They sprang into existence at the same time. Humans only known Arceus as the "God" Pokemon because he was the elected leader of the Legendaries. He had been the leader for so long, nobody knew if there was a leader before him. But now, after 2 millennium, it was time to vote for a new leader. Arceus ended his 2 millennium term so he must step down.

"The two competitors are Mew, running with…. ASH KETCHUM and PIKACHU?" Arceus said in disbelief. (In the Legendary politics rules, there must be two people running with you.)

"IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?" Palkia shouted, not caring if he was disrupting the calm atmosphere of the Hall.

"To be honest…. I'm not sure, I'll check the book." Arceus said. Arceus then grabbed a book from where he was standing, the podium, and he got a really big leather bound book that stated, Legendary Politics. Arceus flipped through the pages until he found the page stating: Any person, or pokemon is allowed to run for office as long as their leader is a Legendary Pokemon.

"Anyway… the other competitor is Giritina, running with Dialga and Palkia. (Big surprise there)

"Well, comeon guys lets vote!" Mew said cheerfully. Arceus then proceeded to cast out the votes.

After a very, very long time, for legendaries take a long time to vote, they had finally reached a decision. Arceus put on his "legendary" reading glasses and read out the winner.

"The winner is… MEW!" Arceus said. Everyone started cheering except for Giritina, Dialga and Palkia. They started sulking in the back like sore losers.

"Yay! It's Party Time!" Mew said. Then, she teleported her two co-workers, Ash and Pikachu to the Hall of Orgin.

"We won?" Ash asked.

"Yup!"

"**We were even allowed to run for office?**" Pikachu asked Mew.

"Yup, Arcy read it in one of his Books." Mew said cheerfully.

* * *

(1 Year Later)

"ARCEUS COME BACK PLEASE MEW IS MAKING US HER CANDY SERVANTS PLEASE!" asked several legendaries.

"Sorry, no can do," Arceus said, he was actually enjoying his time off from office.

"Why not?" Asked Dialga.

"It says so in our Bill of Rights." Arceus said. Everyone moaned in disappointment. It looked like in the next 2 millennium, they would have to vote for a new leader.

**Like it, hate it? Please review! If you are 18 or over and living in the United States, PLEASE VOTE! BTW I finished the real new chapter for A Run from the Past, which will be posted tomorrow. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 9

**A Run from the Past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Special Thanks: splitheart1120, epicpieguy, DavidShawnMicheal, Swagnilla-Ice-1985, Nightshade1712, Aia the Snow Leopard, Soldier of the Future, sharkpedofromverpets, Uranium235. You guys are awesome!**

**Super Special Thanks: DavidShawnMicheal, Aia the Snow Leopard**

**Here you go guys, another chapter to A Run from the Past. Sorry if it is a day late. I was kinda busy with stuff and my flash drive broke. I had to browse my backup files for this chapter. Sorry for the inconvience. Remember guys; please vote in my Poll even if you don't want another special, I put that up as an answer too. More OCs please. No insanely powerful OCs ok? I love you guys! Now… ON WITH THE STORY! (Munching on red velvet cupcakes.)**

* * *

Kanto Region; Indigo Plateau Library Complex

"Ah ha! I found the person we are looking for!" Ash shouted in the library, earning more than a few "shhs" from the people around him. Mew and Pikachu, (Mew came back) jumped onto Ash's shoulder to see who they are looking for. They found the following:

First and second name : David Shawn

Surname: Michael

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Eyecolor : Grey/Green/Blue (Tri-color)

Haircolor : Brown

Description: He works for Team A.M.I. He is one of the elite members. He is most known for creating most of the Mechas for the Team. He is the Head Engineer. Click the link below to visit our website and find out more about our members! Problems? Then mail any problems to the address below.

311 South Evil Street Kanto Region 97854

www.A.M.I /members

"**Well… that was convenient…" **Pikachu said.

"**I'll say, it looks like they're totally unprepared to unexpected searches huh?**" Mew said.

"Well, let's go over there right now!" Ash said.

"**Ok let's go and confront this guy!**" Mew said. Then she teleported into her original form while nobody was looking and teleported them to the address that the website stated.

* * *

Kanto Region; South Evil Street

"Well, looks like I did a good job on creating this." A 15 year dude who was holding a wrench in his right hand said. His hair was tied back into a ponytail. In front of him was a gigantic robot. The robot-mecha was a 15 foot metal Terminator that could shoot out Pokemon "Beam" attacks. Ash, Pikachu, and Mew then appeared on top of him and fell on his head. Mew immediately turned into Pichu before the 15 year old guy could notice. The 15 year old got really mad at the unwelcomed visitors.

"What's the big idea jumping on my head like that? I could've gotten severe brain damage!" The guy asked, unaware that Ash, Pikachu, and Mew teleported.

"I know you!" Ash said through gritted teeth. "You're David Shawn! You're one of the guys who caused the tournament to be cancelled!" David grinned, and he started spinning his wrench in circles, as if he was holding a wooden staff.

"So, you recognize me." He said. "Well, I recognize you too. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ash Ketchum." The sarcasm, along with the malice was evident in his voice.

"I'm gonna tell you once, and only once." Ash said. "Tell your organization to stop messing around with the tournament."

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. We've already gone too far and we can't go back. Time for you to meet your doom Ash Ketchum. Flareon, battle dance!" A cute cuddly, red-orange Pokemon stepped out. It wasn't so cute anymore after you got a look at its face. Its facial expression was like Harley's Wigglytuff.

"That face will give me nightmares for the rest of my life." Ash commented.

"Don't make fun of my Flareon!" David Shawn fumed. "Now you will truly know what facing an elite of Team A.M.I will be like!" He said.

"Well, since you're an elite, I can't hold back. Pikachu lets rock this place!" Pikachu jumped onto the field letting his purplish-green aura wash over his body.

* * *

Kanto Region; East Good Street

A 12 year old girl with long braided hair and a white t-shirt with gold and aquamarine streaks up the side was running towards West Evil Street.

"I hope I'm not late" she muttered as she sprinted up to an abandoned, warehouse that had recent explosion holes on the roof.

"I guess I am late, I hope whoever is battling that Elite is a good trainer, or I am too late." She said to herself. She then jumped to the side as a massive purple thunderbolt nearly hit her as she was running.

"Whoa, that is some power!" She commented to herself. She then proceeded to run to the warehouse as a bunch of beams reduced the warehouse roof to a bunch of ash. She finally reached the battle scene and was shocked at what she saw. It looks like this trainer was strong after all.

* * *

Kanto Region; Indigo Plateau Pokemon Center

"Where's Ash? I haven't seen him since breakfast! It isn't like him to miss a meal like that." May said.

"I wonder…" Ritchie said. Then he got an idea. "Guys, remember the crazy Team on T.V?" He asked. "Remember what always happens when Ash learns of a new evil team?"

"Oh yeah!" Dawn said, acting as if she was going to carry on the topic. Then unexpectedly, she held out her hand to Gary.

"Huh?" Gary asked. "Do you want something Dawn?"

"Yeah! I want that 5,000,000 pokedollars now!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Huh? What!" Gary said, as he finally remembered the bet. He was trying to think of something or someone to blame when an idea popped into his head.

"CURSE YOU STARLIGHZ!" Gary shouted to the sky.

"Heh, that's what you get for stealing my red velvet cupcakes from me! By the way, since you "cursed" me, I'm raising the bet to 5,000,000,000,000,000 Pokedollars. You're welcome Dawn." A voice from the sky shouted at Gary.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Said Gary, and Dawn was waiting tapping her foot. All of Gary's companions were laughing at his misfortune.

"Come on Gary! There's a sale on a bunch of stuff at the Indigo Plateau Mall! GIVE ME MY MONEY NOW!" She shouted at Gary.

"Fine…" Gary whimpered. His wallet was going to feel a lot lighter now. "Cash or check?" He asked dejectedly.

"Cash of course! How else will you expect me to buy so many clothes at once?" Dawn asked. Gary cried as he gave all 50 of his wallets to Dawn.

"Now please excuse me, I have to go shopping," Dawn said as May decided to tag along.

Ritchie sighed, now he would have to wait until tomorrow to talk to his friends. Then, he got an idea. Why couldn't he go after Ash himself? After all, he did see Ash go into the library in the morning. Ritchie then rushed over to the library to find any clues to Ash's whereabouts. Ritchie wished that Ash wouldn't disappear like last him.

"You're wish has been granted Ritchie." A soft voice said from somewhere. "Because you're going to share the same cell as him!" Then, a tranquillizer dart shot out from the shadows and pierced Ritchie's skin. He slumped onto the ground. A dark figure then carried Ritchie off somewhere far, far away.

Sparky woke up in the Pokemon center resting room. He was supposed to get healed up after a test battle between him and Max's Sceptile. He immediately sensed that something was wrong though. Without Nurse Joy's consent, he rushed out to the waiting room. Ritchie was nowhere to be seen. Sparky growled, his cheeks sparking dangerously, for he still smelled his trainer's scent. He started to follow the scent.

* * *

Indigo Plateau; Shopping Mall

"This dress is really pretty isn't it Dawn?" May asked as she held up a light red dress (Not very comfortable describing dresses). She and Dawn were trying on every dress imaginable. However, they didn't notice that everyone in the store was leaving.

"It is, May. I think it suits you. By the way, a certain fellow we know very well has caught your attention hasn't he?" Dawn asked enjoying her friend's embarrassment. May's cheeks had inflamed into a rosy red color. But May, having a younger sibling, knew how to give revenge.

"If I recall, the same "fellow" has caught your attention too, hasn't he?" May teased as Dawn's cheeks became the same color as May's. While the two females were talking though, a dark figure equipped with a gas mask came into the scene. He threw a can of sleeping gas on the floor, and May and Dawn slumped the floor immediately. The dark figure carried them off.

* * *

Indigo Plateau; Pokemon Center Hotel Room

"Well guys, I guess we should all go to sleep now." Gary said, as his 2 "friends," Brock and Max nodded in agreement.

"Well, good night," Brock said to Gary. "Don't forget that I will beat you in the Tournament."

"Yeah, right Brock," Gary said, unaware that Max was creeping up on him, "I'll beat you without even losing a Pokemon."

"Is that so?" Max asked, with an evil grin on his face. He then shot a tranquillizer dart at Gary, and Gary became unconscious. Then, they both dragged the brown haired boy off, out of the Pokemon Center, careful not to let anyone see them. Then, when they got far enough from the Pokemon center, they held up a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Mission Complete." They said in unison.

**Well that is the end of this chapter. What do the villains want with Ash's friends? Find out, in the next chapter of, A Run from the Past. Vote in my poll and review please! I would greatly appreciate it if you do these things for me. I love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 10

**A Run from the Past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. That right belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

**Special Thanks: splitheart1120, Swagnilla-Ice-1985, Aia the Snow Leopard, sharkpedofromverpets, DavidShawnMicheal, Soldier of the Future  
**

**First of all, I would like to thank my beta Soldier of the Future, he's a great author and you guys should read his story, Pokémon Heroes: Uprising! It's awesome. Well, guys don't forget to vote on my poll, it's staying until Thanksgiving. Other than that, enjoy the story!**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

'_Telepathy"_

"**Poke Speech"**

"**_Original Aura Move"_**

"_Original Non-Aura Mov__e"_

* * *

Kanto Region; South Evil Street Abandoned Warehouse

The girl looked at the scene with a mixture of awe and shock. That boy was actually holding his own against the A.M.I elite! In fact, he was winning! The girl had never really seen something like that before. Even she can't stand up to the power of an A.M.I. elite. They were even said to match the power of Pokémon champions! Even she wasn't that strong! In fact, right now, Pikachu had Flareon backed into a corner. Both Pokémon were panting as a result of exhaustion, though Pikachu wasn't as tired as Flareon. She hurried to hide behind a safe looking steel crate that gave her a good view of the battle yet kept her hidden from the scene.

"Pikachu, let's do this. Thunderbolt!" Ash called out. His Pikachu caught word of his order and without delay, unleashed a bolt of lightning towards Flareon.

"Flareon, _Cosmic Flare_!" David declared. Flareon, showing Pikachu that it wouldn't go down without a good battle, leapt up into the air and used a Flamethrower/Flare Blitz combination attack. Flareon descended towards Pikachu at a startling speed covered in spinning red hot flames as if it was using a Fire-type variation of Giga Impact.

"Pikachu, dodge and roll to the side!" Ash yelled, panic evident in his voice. It was a sign that he was beginning to start feeling worried about the outcome of the battle.

Pikachu immediately rolled over to the side to evade the incoming bombardment of fire but was only partially successful. He was inevitably brushed up against the scorching waves due to the blast radius of the destructive attack. The Electric-type Pokémon returned to his footing and stumbled a bit. David, seeing this as an opportunity to finish the fight decisively, ordered Flareon to deliver the final blow.

"Flareon, let's end this. Fire Blast at full power!" The A.M.I. agent commanded with a bold voice. However, he soon noticed that his opponent wasn't panicking or anything, but rather smiling.

Ash grinned as a result of his opponent making a very fatal mistake. "Pikachu, let's show him a card of our own. _Electro Bullet_!"

Pikachu then surrounded himself with aura-enhanced electricity and spin-jumped towards the deadly inferno directed straight at him. When the two attacks collided in midair, the spinning motion of Pikachu's Volt Tackle absorbed the fire from the Fire Blast and immediately enhanced the lethality of the Electric-type's attacks. Since he surrounded himself with electricity, he was taking no damage from the fire that threatened to burn him into charcoal. The dangerously powerful attack hit its mark and Flareon was blasted towards the sky. It soon crash-landed on the ground with a thud and it lay motionless. Swirly marks were clearly visible on its eyes, a sign that the Fire-type evolution of Eevee was out of commission. David looked at the scene with a mixture of awe and devastation. _Just how powerful is this guy?_ David wondered, for he had never been defeated before.

Pikachu dusted itself off and jumped back onto Ash's shoulder. They then began walking towards David. He noticed this and recalled his Flareon back into its Poke ball.

"You're a lot stronger than I thought Ketchum. But you're lucky that I forgot my other Pokémon." David acknowledged his opponent.

"You are a very good trainer David, but I want to ask: why did you join Team A.M.I.? What does A.M.I. even mean?" Ash asked.

"That is confidential and something you'll have to learn on your own," David said as he pulled out an electronic device from his pocket. Before he could perform any actions though, an unexpected visitor interrupted the scene.

"Well, you're under arrest Mr.," the girl said as she jumped out of her hiding place. David merely looked amused at the interloper.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat with you all, but I do have some business to attend to," the A.M.I. operative brushed them off as he pressed a button on his device. Immediately, he gave off a glow of white for a split second and disappeared from the scene.

"Dang it!" the girl cursed. "Now Lance is going to really let me have it."

"Have what?" Ash asked, confused.

"He's not going to give me anything Ketchum," she said, clearly irritated. "It's a figure of speech that means he's going to be furious."

"How did you know my name?" Ash interjected, dumbfounded at this newcomer's rather wide amount of knowledge.

"Don't be silly, everybody knows your name Ketchum," the girl laughed slightly.

"Since you know my name, I should know yours," Ash spoke, trying to not sound too demanding.

"You'll know after I take you to HQ. Lance would like to speak to you," she informed him.

"_Hehe, don't worry about it. I got her name Ash,_" Mew informed Ash through telepathy. Since Mew was able to speak both the human and Pokémon languages via telepathy, she didn't have any problems communicating with Ash.

"_What is it?_" Ash asked.

"Dakota, Dakota Windswept," the girl said. "It's always a pleasure to meet new legendaries, isn't it Mew?"

* * *

Kanto Region; ?

"All the hostages are secure in their cells, yes?" a British sounding man requested from his subordinates. He was dressed in a tuxedo, purple tie, pure black top hat, and black tennis shoes.

"Yes Boss Shawn, they are all locked up in cells J14, and J15," a jiggly butt grunt responded.

"Excellent, now all we have to do is wait for Ketchum to come find them, and once we capture him, nobody can stop our world takeover!" Boss Shawn laughed at the prospect with delight. Before he could focus on his other thoughts though, there was a blinding flash from inside the room and in moments, David materialized from the source of the light.

"Good to see you back, David. Did the phony website work?" Boss Shawn asked.

"It worked. But Ketchum overpowered me. He's much stronger than I suspected him to be," David apologized.

"What?!" Boss Shawn yelled as a sense of infuriation rose from his pool of emotions. "How could he have beaten you? You're one of our strongest elites!"

"I did not anticipate the fact that he had a Pikachu that was an Aura Adept," David calmly told his boss while trying to sound reasonable.

"Well, that is most interesting… You're off the hook, for now…," the boss growled. "I want you to make a machine that absorbs aura, if possible."

"You can't take away aura, but I can make it so they forget all their memories about being able to use aura," David recommended to his superior.

"That's fine. I want it completed by the next month. You are allowed access to as many grunt engineers working on it as possible."

"Affirmative," David said as he turned towards the door walked out of the room. A tiny minion soon entered the same chamber, carrying a platter of cupcakes.

"Give me some," the Boss demanded. The minion gave him the entire platter with a sense of fear. The boss grabbed one of the food items and took a bite out of one.

"Ooh, red velvet," the boss delightedly commented to himself as he ate the whole plate to his heart's content.

* * *

Kanto Region; Route 23

Auto Translator: On

"Dang it. The trail ends right here," Sparky said dejectedly and with disappointment. "How am I going to find him now?" He knew that his trainer had been kidnapped by one of those strange people originating from that magic box that provided information. Personally, he thought it was pretty entertaining but he never bothered to figure out the name of that magical appliance. It wasn't long before he sensed something in his vicinity.

"Something's coming…," Sparky whispered to himself. The spiky-haired Pikachu sniffed the air. His ear twitched. Something was definitely coming closer.

"Don't worry young one, I am not here to hurt you," a voice that originated from the tall grass assured the Electric-type. From the tall grass emerged an Alakazam.

"Then why are you here, sir?" Sparky said, very respectfully.

"I sensed… emotional distress…," was the Alakazam's answer.

"Ok… can you help me then?" Sparky asked, hopeful that the immensely wise and powerful Psychic-type Pokémon would be able to find the trail that just suddently disappeared.

"I always help those who are… emotionally distressed…" the Alakazam voiced back to the Pikachu, emphasizing the last two words.

"Um, sir?" Sparky asked, "Why are you emphasizing those two words?"

"It's because it sounds dramatic," Alakazam with a small smile.

"Well, can you sense anything?" Sparky asked, worried for his friends. "I'm rather worried about them and I want to know where they are."

"Hmm…," Alakazam raised his spoons towards the sky. "I sensed a teleportation point at this exact location."

"Do you know where it'll lead us?" Sparky asked as his hopes were brought up quickly.

"Lucky for you young one, I am a pretty powerful psychic, so yes. I know exactly where it leads. Just to be safe, I will teleport us roughly two miles away from the spot." Before Sparky could say anything more, the Alakazam raised his spoons up to the air and teleported them to their desired location in a flash.

* * *

Kanto Region; Celedon City

Sparky appeared about four feet in the air and landed roughly on his back. Alakazam on the other hand landed gracefully on his feet.

"Next time, warn me when you're about to do something like that," Sparky complained, brushing dust off his back.

"Come on," Alakazam said. "I know where it is."

Fortune was on the side of the duo as they found themselves in an inhabited era. The town was well known for wandering Pokémon that wandered the streets, so nobody wondered where their trainers were. In fact, some just wanted to catch the two "helpless" Pokémon on the street as they believed to be easy prey. One random and naïve trainer threw a Poke ball at Sparky; the end result was not pretty. The trainer that had attempted to snag the Pikachu was greeted by a bolt of thunder that shocked him into submission

"Mommy!" the kid screamed in a combination of complaint and fear as he ran away from the two Pokémon. Since all the other trainers assumed that the Pokémon were the property of someone else, they walked away with a clear sense of disappointment on their minds.

"Let's hurry to get to wherever we need to get to," Sparky said, feeling eager to get a move on before they had to fend off against another trainer assault. "I don't want any more trainers to think that we are wild Pokémon."

"I just hope that if they do throw Poke balls, it's at you rather than at me. It's because I'm a wild Pokémon." Alakazam returned as a response to Sparky's statement.

"Can't you just use psychic on the Pokeball to make it fly away?" Sparky asked while raising an eyebrow.

"That's as good as them capturing me. Anyway, we're getting off track. Let's hurry on to the Pokemon center before night falls. We will find your friend tomorrow."

"Agreed, I am a bit sleepy," Sparky said, as the two Pokémon walked towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**Well how did you guys like it? Anyway, please review and give constructive criticism please! Thanks, bye!**


End file.
